Question: Solve for $x$ : $4x - 6 = 9x + 5$
Solution: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(4x - 6) - 4x = (9x + 5) - 4x$ $-6 = 5x + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $-6 - 5 = (5x + 5) - 5$ $-11 = 5x$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{-11}{5} = \dfrac{5x}{5}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{11}{5} = x$